


Devotion to Love (You)

by KassyFrost



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alpha Clay | Dream, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Parents, Bottom GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Children, First Meetings, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Mpreg, Knotting, Lemon, M/M, Omega GeorgeNotFound, Omega GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Post Mpreg, Protectiveness, Romance, Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:09:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 15,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25771147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KassyFrost/pseuds/KassyFrost
Summary: Dreams spends a week in the Uk with George.He falls into the role of an alpha and begins to tend to George as best as he can. George doesn't notice and meets these gestures with no resistance. They start falling into their natural dynamic and fail to notice it.But what happens when the omega gets scared in a horror house, will the alpha follow his protective instincts?I have no Beta-Reader, if you'd like to pls contact me over Twitter. I'd love to have one.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 160
Kudos: 1989





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry that it took so long a friend stayed over and we painted my whole room so I didn't have much time.  
> I also rewrote this chapter a lot so that took some time away...  
> I also planned most of the story already so yaaay.  
> I hope you enjoy the first chapter!

Dream groaned as he heard the stewardess telling everyone to get ready for the landing. He opened his eyes slowly and looked out of the window to see the airport under them. He stretched as good as he could in the small plane seat and grabbed his phone to look at the time. They had arrived at 21:16 a clock. Almost perfectly 9 hours but some small turbulences had set them back a few minutes. He hoped George didn’t have to wait too long, an omega all alone at the airport wasn’t the best idea. Especially so close at night. He shrugged his shoulders absent minded and leaned back into the seat, George was a tough little guy he’d be fine. The airplane landed smoothly on the landing zone and the first passengers started getting up. Dream did the same and squeezed past a family with two children to get out of the plane as soon as possible. As his feet hit the ground, he felt the calming sensation of having solid ground under his soles again. He readjusted his backpack and started walking towards the gate.

He took out his phone once inside and turned of the airplane mode. Immediately he got missed notifications from Twitter and Discord. He deleted them quickly before searching for the message he was looking for. George had hit him up a few times asking if everything was alright and if he was here now. Dream looked around and saw that Geoge wasn’t around him. He bit his lip and decided to see if the other would realise who he was without having seen him. He send him a quick “I’m here, gimme a sec.” before standing in front of the conveyor belt do wait for his luggage.

He e sat down at a nearby bench and kept a look out for his suitcase. He heard a ping from his phone and looked at the screen.

“Okay. I’m kind of nervous, what if you’re just bullshitting me.”, he laughed at Georges message and went to respond when he got another message from him.

“I will actually run you over with the scooter if you are bullshitting me. I won’t hesitate, Dream!”, he shook his head and started typing a response when he spotted his suitcase in the corner of his eye.

He jumped up and quickly grabbed the suitcase, he looked back at the bench to double check in case he left something there before leaving towards where George was waiting.

He heard another ping and kept walking while reading the text message.

“Oh my god why aren’t you responding. I can see that you have read these. Don’t make me nervous like this!”, he grinned and send the other a smiley.

He looked around and spotted George almost immediately. It wasn’t hard to spot the omegea, he looked almost like always. Brown hair and brown eyes with long lashes and with a cute pout on his lips.

George crouched over his phone with a small frown on his face and an unsure expression, his nervous demeanour made him bite his bottom lip. Dream looked down at his phone and send George another text.

“I see you.”, he saw George huff and look around before his eyes landed on Dream. Dream pretended to be looking at his phone but Geogre stood up and walked straight towards him.

He huffed and let go of his suitcase and opened his arms for the other. George ran the last meter into his arms and Dream had to take a step back to balance them again.

“How did you know it was me?”, Dream asked with curiosity.

“I didn’t tell you what I was wearing.”

Geogre huffed and kicked him slightly against the shin.

“You’re the only one smiling like a little psychopath. And I kind of figured you have to be it, the others around us are either too old or have mostly dark hair.”, George looked up at Dream while talking and Dream had to chuckle at that.

“You’re shorter than I imagined.”

“Well not everyone was born a skyscraper. I mean come on what do they feed you in Florida!”

Dream shrugged his shoulders and leaned his chin onto Georges head. George grabbed his hoodie a bit tighter and he smiled at that.

“You know I’m not gonna go for like a week.”, he felt the other shake his head and bury his head deeper into his chest.

“Just let me enjoy this for a minute.”

Eventually George let go and intertwined their elbows to tug Dream towards the exit. Dream grabbed his suitcase again and followed George outside.

George opened the trunk and Dream stored away his backpack and his suitcase he helped George close the trunk and raised his eyebrow as he saw George getting into the front seat.

“I can drive. Don’t worry about it.”

“Yeah but you’re an Omega and it would be insanely rude of me to let you drive me around. It should be the other way around. Let me drive you, you already did so much!”, Dream opened his palm and waited for George to give him the keys but the other shook his head.

“That’s sweet of you but you just had a 9 hour flight. Are you sure that’s a good idea? You have jet lag and are tired, not a good combination. “

Dream sighed and nodded.

“Okay, but next time I’m driving.” George nodded while Dream walked around the car to sit in the passenger seat.

“God it’s weird to sit on what normally is the driver’s seat as a passenger.”, George laughed and started the car.

“Welcome to the uk.”

George smiled as he heard only a few minutes after staring to drive the sound of deep breaths.

He glanced over and smiled as he saw Dream sleeping. His mouth was halfway open and his blonde hair was messy from the long flight. He felt a shiver run done his spines as he remembered the image of these green eyes roaming over his body in the airport. He was glad that his colour-blindness let him see at least kind of what Dreams eye colour looked like. Dreams slow breathing was making him feel tired, something inside of him told him it was safe to sleep but he fought against the feeling and tightened his grip on the steering wheel.

Just as he was staring to relax again he heard a rumbling sound next to him, he checked the his car for any signs of something being wrong with the engine but there wasn’t any of the lamps glowing.

He turned around to shake Dream awake ready to ask him if he knew what this could be when he realised where the sound was coming from.

Dream had stared purring in his sleep, He preened at the thought of Dream trusting him enough to sleep while he was driving. He leaned back and tried to stop the goofy smile that was forming on his lips.

Dream had just met him but he was already trusting him like this. The scent of happy omega was spreading around the car and Dreams deep purrs seemed to get louder from it. He

He tried focusing on the road again but Dreams deep purrs were telling his inner omega to join him. He reached over and shook Dream a bit.

“Hey wake up were almost there!”

Dream grunted before sitting up straight again. He heard Dream take in a big breath and blushed a bit.

“What’s gotten you so happy all of sudden?”, George felt his face heat up even more.

“You.”, he saw Dream glance confused towards him before he saw the other smile.

“Oh”

“Yeah.”


	2. Chapter 2

Dream kept his eyes open the rest of the way. After 5 minutes of waiting for them to arrive he got a feeling that they weren’t actually that close that. He peeked over to George to see that the other seemed to still be concentrating on driving. Something inside of him told him that George wanted him to stay awake, he wanted to groan and go back to sleep but his own instincts were keeping him awake. He followed the white markings on the road to fall asleep but every single time he felt himself sinking into unconsciousness he got an energy kick that made him growl inside of his head. His body was working against him it seemed. He gave up on sleeping and gazed over London’s streets.

“I kind of imagined it to be more magical looking.”, he said quietly and continued following the people outside with his eyes.

“Well what were you expecting?

“Hmm maybe Diagon Alley or some flying owls?”, he heard George laugh and turned towards the sound with a smile on his own lips.

“You were thinking of Harry Potter, but I promise you we have better things here.”

“AH yes, I forgot the rainy weather. “, George reached over and poked him between the rips which made him yelp.

“Hey!”

“You can’t complain about some rain. You come from a place where the weather is like hell on earth.”, Dream shrugged his shoulders and looked back out the window.

“Touché.”

The car came to a stop in front of a apartment complex. He looked up and saw reddish stone bricks and sandstone around the doors.

“We’re here. I’m on the 6th floor.”, Dream nodded and got out the car. The cool air hit him immediately and he opened the trunk to get his stuff.

“Well lead the way.”

George opened the door for them and Dream whistled as they got inside. “Someone likes the colour blue, huh?” Dream smiled as his eyes scanned over the white wall and wooden floors. The floor had a big carpet In blue, there was a shoe shelf on the left, next to that was a key hanger which was in almost a neon blue colour. He took some steps inside and took of his shoes with one hand. The living room had a grey couch, but blue was also the theme in that room.

“It’s the best colour. It’s the only one I can see brightly. Otherwise it’ll just look boring.”

Dream nodded and peeked in the kitchen for a second. The kitchen seemed to be the only room where blue wasn’t the colour theme. It was a brown and white kitchen. It reminded him of his own back in Florida. He turned back to George and smiled.

“It looks good, you went a bit ham with blue, but it isn’t too much. For me it looks like you could be just someone who really likes blue.”

Geirge smiled and took of his jacket.

“I’m happy to hear that. When my mom came over, she told me I should tone it a bit done with the blue in case someone came over. But I guess they were wrong. My apartment didn’t scare you away so take that mom”

“George it could have been all blue and I wouldn’t have walked out. Maybe I would have annoyed you with it but eh”, Dream put down his suitcase and stretched.

George felt his face heat up at the compliment and he stumbled over his own carpet. He caught himself with the help of the wall and looked up to see if Dream noticed. Nut luckily the other didn’t see his embarrassing reaction.

“Okay I’m still tired I might lay down a second. Is that alright?”, George turned his head towards the male and drew up his eyebrow.

“What? But I’m still awake?”

“Yeah you also didn’t have a 9hour flight, silly.”, Dream yawned and rolled his shoulders a bit. Dream looked tired and uncomfortable from his 9 hour flight.

“But”, he stopped and bit his lip. Dream was right to want to go to sleep. Why did he want him to stay? He pushed away his worry and nodded. “You’re right. Sorry, yeah you can sleep in the guest room let me show you.”

George opened the door on the left to the door and Dream stepped in.

“I’ll watch something on the couch. If you need something call me. Night!”, George shut the door and lingered a bit to hear if Dream would call for him to come back. He only heard some shuffling and then the squeaking of the bed. He huffed and walked towards the living room. He kneeled in front of the drawer under the TV and began looking through his Dvds. He looked through them and decided to go with an old romance movie.

He popped it in the player and laid back onto the blue couch. He snuggled into the pillows and started watching the movie.

Dream tossed around on the bed. Maybe he shouldn’t have slept these few minutes in the car with George. Now he was getting these energy kicks again and they were becoming more frequent. The more he fell into the arms of sleep the worse they got. He looked at his phone, he had been trying his best to fall asleep for ten minutes. He opened twitter and scrolled through his feed.

His timeline was full of fanart and questions about his trip.

He decided to post something.

“London? 0 stars. The only good thing I have met here yet is George. Maybe 1 Star.”

He refreshed the page again and chuckled as he saw the response. He got a lot of fans spamming the tweet with DreamNotFound and he chuckled.

He refreshed the page again and saw Wilbur comment on his post.

“just wait for our date. Pizza Hut and candle night. What do you think?”, he huffed and shook his head while smiling and biting his lip. He and Wilbur had only recently gotten to know each other but the omega and him hit it off right away. Wilbur and he would definitely become better friends in the future. Maybe not as tight as he was with Nick and George but he would definitely be a closer friend.

He hit reply on Wilburs comment.

“If you pay, I’m yours for the day.”, he hit send and put his phone down. He didn’t mind fuelling the ships a bit. It was good for all their channels and got them a lot of new subscribers. Many saw the fanart and wanted to see what it was all about.

He held his phone over himself again and read the new response.

His eyebrows rose as he saw that George had commented under his post and under Wilburs comment. George had answered his original tweet with a puppy dog eyes emoji. Under WIlbus comment he wrote something that made him pause for a second.

Georges comment was out there, alright. It fuelled the fans.

“Go back to bed”, it said. Dream liked the tweet and pushed himself up. He shuffled into the living room and greeted George with a big yawn and a mumbled hey.

“Couldn’t fall asleep?”, George asked and looked up at him. He shook his head and walked around the couch to plop down next to the omega.

“No. What are you watching?”, Dream yawned again and leaned his head against the back of the couch.

“An old romance movie. Its about a pair getting married in Las Vegas and they both hate it. But then the alpha wins a big sum of money in a casino and the omega female realises the alpha and her will share this money. Its pretty funny but it also has a lot of stereotypical behaviour which I kind of dislike.”

Dream smiled and felt himself getting sleepier. He kept watching the movie for some time before he felt himself drifting to sleep but this time he didn’t receive a kick of energy.

George was the first to wake up a look at his watch told him it was the middle of the night. He felt someone hugging him tighter around his torso. He tried to turn his head and saw the sand blond hair of Dream. He smiled and laid back down. He tried to look at the Tv but that seemed to irritate the alpha, he felt himself being pulled back against Dreams chest and he stopped moving. Dream had wrapped himself around George. The second he stopped moving Dream started purring again. The strong rumbles were luring George back to sleep. He felt safe with Dream around him. This felt natural, Dream was positioned to protect him from anything that could come inside from the door. He smiled at that and let sleep catch him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back again! What do you guys want them to do for their first real day (well it's their second day but nvm) together? Let me know some ideas! 
> 
> Day 3 will have someone else besides Dream and George in it. I bet you can guess who it is!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I did not check for errors yet but after Dreams stream I finsihed the chapter and just wanted to get it out.

Chapter 3

George woke up with warm breaths in his neck. Normally that would have given him quote the scare, but he knew the scent that was wrapped around him know, this was Dream. And the deep purring confirmed it for him. He looked at his watch and saw that it was already morning. He tried to get out of Dreams grasp, but his attempts were met with protest of grunts and Dreams arm squeezing tighter.

Dream was quite fond of their position and didn’t seem to want to let go. He debated waking the other, but the mere thought made him feel bad. He shuffled again but Dreams grip seemed to get tighter.

“Dream it’s alright. I just wanna get some food.”, he whispered, and he felt Dream stir a bit as he mentioned his name. He tried again and this time while coaxing the other to let go. Dream finally let him go and George got up and walked to the kitchen.

He cracked some eggs and bacon and started cooking breakfast. He grabbed two plates and put on the eggs. He grabbed some salt and paprika and seasoned the food. He took some slices of toast and let the toast simmer a bit in the hat. He brewed some tea and sat down on his chair to check Twitter.

He went through some fanart and liked the ones that caught his eyes. He smiled at one that he recognized from a short film. He left a heart at the cute comic and scrolled further through the hashtag only to be met with fanart of Wilbur and Dream.

“What?”, George looked up and checked if it was still the dreamteam hashtag. He rolled his eyes but smiled when he saw himself in the last slide with the scooter screaming.

He took the toast and out it next to the egg on the plates. Should he go and wake up Dream?

He pushed his chair back ready to get Dream when he saw the other walk in with half closed eyes.

“Morning”, Dream rumbled with a deeper voice then usual. George sat up a bit straighter.

“Morning”, he sputtered. He connected his phone to his google home and played some chill music.

“I made breakfast. I don’t know if you’re allergic against anything though.”, George gestured towards their plates.

“You worry to much. I have never heard of anyone that was allergic against eggs and bacon! And is that paprika?”

George puffed his chest out a bit. “Didn’t expect me to know how to cook? Welcome to Europe where almost everyone knows how to cook on their own.”, he teased and smiled as he heard the alpha laugh.

“Well you guys don’t have pizza rolls!”, George rolled his eyes at that.   
“I have never actually tried those! So maybe I’m missing out on something but whatever.”

George put the egg on the bread and bit into it. He munched on his toast and smiled as he saw Dream bite into it and could watch as the others eyes got clearer.

“What? Is that the Paprika? I honestly didn’t think eggs and bacon with a bit of toast could be made to taste better.

“The Paprika gives it a Smokey flavour. A friend thought me after coming back from an exchange year in Germany. The people in the north tend to season it like that. Just wait till lunch. I am a pretty decent cook.”

Dreams eyebrows shot up at that and George kicked him under the table.

“I am!”, George quipped. Dream rolled his eyes and smirked.

“Sure, you play Minecraft all day and whenever I heard you eating in call you were munching on stuff like chocolate raisins, m&ms and chips or wait crisps.”

George rolled his eyes and kept eating his toast.   
“Fine. We will go get some groceries and then you can see for yourself that I’m a good cook. I needed milk anyways.”

They finished breakfast and George went to do the dished but Dream gently bumped him aside with his hips. H

“Go dress and write the grocery list I got this. You made breakfast for us so I wanna help.”, George smiled and leaned into Dreams side a bit.

“K but I’ll come back and dry them off. Don’t hurry. We’ve got all day.”

Dream nodded and started letting the water flow in. George turned around and went to get ready.

He stood in front of his dresser and thought about if he should go with a simple tee or a tank top. He opened the window and was hit with the cool morning air. The weather forecast had said that the weal was going to have a lot of hot days, he tapped his fingers against his leg in thought.

He opened his phones weather app and checked the forecast. 30 degrees in the shadow! He quickly grabbed the tank top and some shorts. He brushed over the greyish blue fabric and put it back inside. The material was too thick, he took out a white tank top with thinner fabric and quickly dressed himself.

He went to the bathroom and brushed his teeth before taking a hairbrush and styling his hair a bit.

He joined dream in the kitchen just as the other out down the towel for drying.

“Hey! I was going to help!”

Dream jumped a bit and turned around with a sheepish look.

“It took like 5 minutes. Don’t worry about it.”

George sighed and sat down at the table as he watched dream leave to change. It felt rude to let a guest do the work in ones house, but somehow with dream it felt a bit more natural.

“We need potatoes and starch. And some beef roulades. Trust me after this you won’t leave my side ever again.”, Dream chucked at that and stretched to grab the starch from the shelf George was trying to reach desperately,

“Oh really? Not even for Pizza rolls?”, he whispered against Georges ear and the omega shivered.

“No even for those trust me.”, he looked up and whispered the words.

Dreams breath hitched but he took a step back. He walked towards the vegetable section and Dream pushed the trolley behind him. He grabbed a pack of potatoes and they grabbed a pack of meat as well.

“Did we get everything?”, Dream asked and George looked down on the grocery list he had in his hand.

“Oh! The milk! We gotta go back!”, George turned around and started walking into the other direction when Dream grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

“Let me get it. What do we need? 2?”, George nodded and looked as Dream quickly pushed through the crowd to get to the milk.

He got into line and leaned forward a bit on the trolley. He scrolled through Twitter as he was waiting in line when he jumped up as he felt someone hit his butt.

“Dream!”, he shrieked but when he turned around he wasn’t met with the sandy blonde hair but with a brown haired alpha that towered over him.

He widened his stance on instinct. He looked around to see that no one was looking at them. This is why omegas got harassed all the time, no one spoke up to help! George huffed and thanked the world that he wasn’t a female omega. Male omegas had it a bit easier, they were often stronger than female omegas and more ready to fight back

“What the hell?”, he sneered and looked over the alphas shoulder too see if Dream was near. He felt his own scent shift as he realized that Dream was most likely at the middle of the store.

“You were asking for it with you ass all out like that!”, the guy said and shrugged his shoulder. George growled and turned back around with a sneer of curses.

Just ignore that asshole, he told himself and tightened his grip on the trolley.

He felt a hand grip his arm and he flicked his wrist to try and shake it off.

“Don’t touch me!”, George said and whipped around. To see that the alpha was grinning from ear ot ear. He clenched his teeth in annoyance, why did some think that it was okay to do this shit!

“Ohh feisty! I like it! do you walk around in these clothes often? I can almost see through them. What about if we-“, the man didn’t even get to finish as he saw a foot shoot up between the others leg. The alpha hissed and went down on his knees. He looked up to see Dream standing there with two packs of milk in his hand. The others face was scrunched up and he could smell the scent of angry alpha.

“That’s were you belong dipshit. Get out of our way!”, Dream ignored the guys and stroe around the guy to get to George. He placed the two cartons down before putting his arm around George and turning him away from the other alpha.

“You okay? What even happened? I leave you for a second and then I come back with some fucker trying to get in your-“, Dream took a deep breath and calmed himself before continuing to speak, “whatever. Just… are you alright?”

George nodded and leaned a bit more into Dream.

“I am now. Thanks, alpha.”, he hadn’t even realized that he said it. But if he had he would have seen Dreams flushed face.

“Now you gotta hold the pot like this! We gotta work quick or the potato mash will cool down and then it won’t work!”, he declared and saw as Dream wiped his face from the steam of the pot.

Dream gripped the pot and George went back to adding the starch and mixed the mash with slow strokes.

“I think this should work.” Now we need the cold water and then we form balls from this. We drop these one by one in the water after each ball is formed. This can really burn your hands so that’s why we need ice cold water.”, he emphasised and grabbed the bowl dream had filled up with cold water.

He went to grab the paste to start forming when Dream stopped him and reached in himself.

The alpha let out a hiss and quickly cooled his hands with cold water and went back to forming the dumpling. 

“I hope these really taste great.”, Dream uttered, and George nodded in confirmation.

“Trust me. These are amazing.”

He heard the timer go off for the oven and grabbed the oven mittens and too out the roulades.

“Oh they smell really good!”, Dream exclaimed and George snickered.

“Told ya. Just wait till you taste them!”

They sat down and George snickered as he saw Dream cooling his hands in the cold water.

“Yeah, you keep laughing. Be happy I protected your delicate hands!”, Dream grumbled but sighed when George laid his head on his shoulder.

“Thank you. I know it stings but I promise you it’s worth it.”, Dream turned his head to give George a bit more access and George used the opportunity to nuzzle Dreams neck a bit.

“All’s forgiven.”, the alpha sighed and George smiled against his neck.

“Want to try the food now?”, Dream nodded, and George took a step back. He grabbed the cutlery and put them on the table before sitting down himself.

“Bon appetite!”, George said as Dream sat down and he started filling his plate.

“Ob god you’re right these are amazing!”, George nodded and took a bigger bite of his dumpling.

“Better than Pizza rolls?”, he snickered, and Dream quickly nodded.

“Yeah I guess I do have to stay with you now.”, Dream pondered, and George had to laugh at that.

“Mom will be proud to know that I got an alpha by simply cooking.”

They continued to eat in an enjoyable silence till Dream spoke up again.

“George what happened today at the store. Does that happen often?”, Dream questioned with a tone of worry in his voice. George thought about it for a second and then admitted it with a nod.

“Yeah. London is pretty big and it happens the most at night and after 19:00 the moment it get’s a bit darker they get more… grabby?”

He saw Dream tense up and stretched out his hand to calm the alpha.

“Don’t worry. It doesn’t happen too often. And I don’t think they’re going to try while you’re close.”, Dream nodded and smiled at that.

“How did you come so quickly by the way? The milk was aisle away!”, George pried.

“I uhm. Gosh this sounds weird, but I smelled it. I somehow just knew that it was you scent, and I just grabbed the first milk I saw and sprinted back. You scent was all wrong and I just knew I had to get to you.”, George blushed and bit his lip lightly.

“It’s not weird. It’s the instinct. It’s completely normal and I’m happy that you came so quickly. I was worried.”

They did the rest of their chores in the same silence with only the music playing softly in the background.

“Want to go to bed a bit earlier?”, Dream asked and yawned a bit which made George yawn in response.

“Yeah. Want to sleep with me?”, Dream snickered at his phrasing and George kicked the other lightly against the shin.

“You know what I meant.”, he scoffed with playfulness.

“Yeah. Let’s lay down. We’ll meet Wilbur today and we should be well rested for that. I bet we’ll spend the day walking around a lot.”

George clenched his teeth and pushed away the annoying feeling in his stomach.

“Yeah. Let’s go to bed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is about Dream and Wilburs "date" in London (I changed it bc I was in brighton and I didn't like the city much. I was in London a bit longer so it's easier to write abotu London- hope that's alright.)
> 
> Send me more cute prompts and ideas! I always try to do something with them! This chapter was inspired by my hunger btw. 
> 
> Oh and do you guys want 2 smut/lemon scenes? Or one? (I see that some ppl desperatly want a/b/o smut so i might just write some extra after all this lol)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Around 3300 this chapter, this should make up for the shorter one at the start. 
> 
> I was going to add more to this but the chapter would have gotten too long. 
> 
> I know I'm updating a lot right now but that's just because you guys seem to love it and I wanna give something back to the community. My updates might get less, I don't have a schedule.

George grumbled again as they got into the car. He couldn’t believe this. Dream was fucking serious about going on his stupid date.

Their morning had started great, he had woken up with the alpha spooning him in his sleep. Dream had wrapped his legs around George and the omega could have melted right then and there.

Partly from the hot weather, the other from dream being a human radiator. Dream had very muscular arms and he had traced the shapes softly with his index finger, Dreams brows had scrunched up at that and he had mumbled something in his sleep. George had laid his head on Dreams chest and had gone back to sleep. They slept an hour more till Dreams phone started emitting pings like crazy.

“Turn it off.”, George had hissed with annoyance. Dream had huffed at that and stretched while trying his best not to push of George.

“I can’t reach it sorry.”, George had sighed and crawled of Clay with reluctance. He sat upwards and waited for Dream to check what was happening.

Dreams eyebrows scrunched up trying to read the small texts.In the morning these things could be challenging, but shortly after his features smoothened out and he started chuckling.

“I’m getting reminders from everyone. Even Nick wrote me he said I can’t forget about the date.”, now it was Georges turn to be confused.

“Date?”, he asked and gulped when he remembered Wilburs tweets.

“Yeah, with Wilbur. He asked me if I wanted to go to Pizza Hut with him, remember?”, Dream mused, and George nodded.

“Yeah, sorry I was still half asleep.”, he murmured and laid back down. He pulled the thin blanket up all the way over his shoulder and turned away from the alpha.

Why did he hate the thought of Wilbur and Dream going on a date?

He kicked the pedal of the car lightly to spook himself out from his own thoughts but that didn’t seem to help his current situation. He couldn’t even begin to comprehend why the other wanted to meet Wilbur, for all that George knew the two had only gotten to know each other recently. If not to say they just got acquainted. And then Wilbur just ask Dream on a date after hearing that Dream will come visit George (and not Wilbur) in person. Like what?

Dream hadn’t even told their fans that he was going to visit George, they first thought that Dream was coming just for Wilbur! He groaned again and let out a hiss as his foot hit the car pedal at an angle that injured his little toe. He bit his lip to not let out a whimper. Got this looked pathetic from the outside, luckily Dream was still outside the car in a call with fucking Wilbur.

He growled but quickly swallowed the sound before Dream heard it. He felt his face heat up and he leaned his head against the steering wheel. He felt stupid, he had no idea why this was even so upsetting to him. He never got these feelings when Nick and Dream hung out. The beta was a close friend to him as well and he had never felt such things against the other.

God, why did they have to call it a date? And why did the fact that they did call it a date make him so angry? He banged his head on the steering wheel but jumped up from the surprise of the car honk. He hit his head against the car roof and felt the shock and pain rush over him.

George tried to swallow the tears and he was successful till Dream opened the car door with a concerned look and asked:

“What just happened? Are you okay? Are you crying?”, Dreams eyes roamed over him to find the source of his tears. George tried his best to stay strong, but when people ask.

‘Are you crying?’ his body just seemed to start to cry on autopilot. He shook his head and hid his face behind his hands. Dream has dropped the phone on the seat behind them and was pulling George outside.

“What happened? I just heard the car honk and a bang! Then you suddenly started crying? What happened are you hurt? Didn’t we agree I would drive?”

George nodded at Dreams words and buried his face in the white shirt the other was wearing. He felt the other wrap his arms around him immediately.

“What even happened?”, Dream questioned again but George didn’t give him a response and just wrapped his arms tighter around the alpha.

He felt Dreams hand going through his hair in slow brushed and he pressed his nose closer to the others neck. He didn’t understand what even made him cry, he had been angry, but he certainly hadn’t been sad. But then he accidently hurt himself twice and that just seemed like a lot in that moment. He didn’t want to tell Dream the truth, so he took in one more breath of the others calming scent and let go of Dream.

“I think I’m just hungry. I always eat at 12:00 so maybe that’s why.”

Dream nodded slowly and wrapped an arm around his waist. He sucked in a breath of surprise but didn’t protest as the alpha lead him to the other side of the car and opened him the door. He preened at the gesture and slowly got in. He felt a smile creep back on his own lips as Dream even closed the door behind him like they did in these old movies.

“Where shall I drive to my dear?”, Dream said as he got into the car and buckled up. He watched Dream struggle with the seatbelt for a second and he admired the muscles on the other’s arms. He had heard it from Nick before but seeing it in person was different. Dream defiantly didn’t skip gym days. He leaned back as he saw the other getting ready to drive. He didn’t want to get caught staring.

“To the finest Restaurant!”

“Pizza Hut, my dear?”, George pushed away the annoying thought of Wilbur and gave a short nod.

Dream didn’t care that much about Wilbur anyways. The second the other had noticed his distress he had stopped the call and looked after him. Couldn’t that be considered a win in his book?

George pushed himself upwards and sat closer to Dream in the car. The others scent was still trying to calm him and it seemed to work. He could smell Dreams original scent of freshly cut grass and sandalwood. He smiled at that and wondered if Dream knew what he was doing? His scent had fully shifted to suit George and the situation. Dream had intentionally or maybe without conscious shifted his natural scent to reduce Georges stress.

He felt his toe curl up at the thought and smiled as he waited for the drive to end and for them to arrive at the Pizza Place.

They parked a bit away from it and started walking down from the car park.

“Hey I think I see him already! Wait a sec!”, Dream said and pulled out his phone. He snapped a pic and posted it on Twitter.

“What did you tweet?”, George asked and grumbled a bit when he saw Wilbur reach for his phone and read the tweet before looking up to them with a grin.

Dream waved down and snickered as he saw a Wilbur hold up a flower. George growled at the sight and went red as he saw Dream turn towards him.

“Wow. Someone is hungry! Come one, let’s get something before you starts chewing on me!”, George laughed a bit awkwardly and followed Dream.

Great, the feeling inside him was back.

Wilbur greeted them with a chuckle and George had to take a step back.

“Holy shit you’re even taller than him!”, George looked between the two and gulped.

Wilbur was around 5 centimetres taller than Dream which was the width of his own palm.

“What did you guys eat!”, he demanded to know, and Dream laughed at him with Wilbur.

They sat down at a table inside and George slid onto the leather bench. Wilbur sat down next to Dream. The funny feeling in his stomach acted up at that again but he ignored it and focused on his pizza.

“So what did you get to see from London yet?”, Wilbur asked.

Dream munched on his pizza slice before taking a sip from his soda and answering:

“Nothing much. We were just chilling at Georges place.”

“Oh than we could go around the town a bit after finishing, or?”

Dream shrugged his shoulders: “I guess. Yeah if you guys want to we can do that. I’m excited to see Hogwarts!”

George coughed in protest as he heard Dreams words. He took another sip from his drink and Dream wheezes as he saw Georges reaction.

“I think you upset someone.”, Wilbur muttered and grinned from ear to ear.

George stopped coughing and quickly opened his mouth to respond.

“You’re just teasing me with it now! He literally asked where the owls are!”

Wilbur chuckled and bumped his shoulder into Dreams.

“Harry Potter is a national-. No. An international treasure don’t you dare disrespect it!”, George clenched his teeth and looked down at his plate. Back was the stupid feeling.

He was the first to finish his pizza and he leaned back into the leather bench to join the conversation more.

Just as he thought about actively joining in Wilbur got up and excused himself for the bathroom.

Dream smiled at George and raised his brow.

“Better now?”

George looked a bit confused and Dream seemed to have noticed.

“I mean about the thing in the car.”

George quickly nodded and smiled.

“Don’t worry. It was nothing. It’s all fine now!”, George responded and Dream nodded but pushed his pizza closer to George.

“Here take a slice. I know you well enough by now and I’ve seen you tear apart two whole pizzas in one go.”

George huffed in protest but couldn’t say anything. Dream was right.

“Thanks”, he said and grabbed a slice. Dream watched him eat but George didn’t care. Dream had watched him eat on call multiple times. This was just the first time he saw him eating while seeing Dream himself too.

Dream leaned back and crooked his head to the side.

“You’re different today. Is everything alright?”, he asked with worry in his tone.

Georges stopped munching on the slice and tried to avert Dreams gaze.

“No, everything is fine.”

“Okay, just so you know. I’m really happy that you went with me. It’s more fun with you.”, Dream commented and Geogre turned red and started fidgeting with the napkin to wipe his mouth.

“How can you say that with a straight face?”, he gushed and hid his face in a terrible attempt behind the napkin. He took his cool soda to try and col his cheeks before Wilbur came back.

“I don’t know, with you it’s just easier?”, Dream chided and shrugged his shoulders with a small grin on his lips.

“I’m back did you miss me already?”, Wilbur asked them and sat back down.

Dream laughed and nodded.

“Oh yes. I missed you terrible.”, Dream spoke in a joking manner, but Georges stomach turned around again.

Wilbur flashed the alpha his signature smile and wriggle his brows.

“How about we go and take this somewhere else?”, he said and watched as Dream stuttered a bit. “I mean like a sightseeing tour. You perv.”, Wilbur finished, and Dream chuckled. George did not find it funny, but he put on a smile and laughed with them.

“The park was really nice, but Buckingham Palace was meh.”, Dream said and shrugged his shoulder as he promenaded with Wilbur on his left and George on his right.

George shrugged with his shoulder.

“You just think the park was better because you saw some pelicans.”, Dream smiled at that and Wilbur snickered.

“You saw a real-life palace and you’d rather watch some pelicans waddle around. For real?”

“Hey, the white ones only migrate to us in winter, I never see them while it’s summer.”, he defended himself and kicked a pebble.

“It’s basically always summer where you’re from!”, George snickered and watched as a couple passed them with two children hanging off the alphas arms. He smiled at the image but kept walking. He smiled as he thought about his own future. He leaned onto Clay and smiled as he felt the other immediately lower himself a bit so George could fit his head a bit more comfortably against this shoulder.

George could only wish for such a life, he wasn’t the person to just go up to someone and ask for their number. He always felt awkward doing that, and when if came from omegas most alphas hated it. They were the ones to pursue omegas and when an omega tried the same, they decided to huff and turn away. George rolled his eyes at the thought and linked dreams arms with his. He closed his eyes and just let himself be led around the streets by Dream.

“Look Dream, you’ve got a Koala.”, Wilbur teased, and George huffed in response.

“I know. It’s getting kind of heavy th- “, Dream started but was interrupted by George pinching his stomach.

“Ow. It’s not a Koala. It’s a drop bear. It’s aggressive”, Dream muttered, and Wilbur snickered. George lifted his head and let go off Dream.

“The drop bear has feelings too!”, he spit in a joking manner and watched as Dream continued laughing with Wilbur.

“Wasn’t this our date, Dream? Where is my cute moment?”, Wilbur snickered, and Dream flicked him lightly.

They wandered towards Big Ben and stood on a bridge to look at it. They were taking photos together when Dream suddenly stopped standing for a pose and pointed towards a sign.

“Wait is that a dungeon! I always wanted to visit one! Let’s go there! Have you been?”, George shook his head and Wilbur did the same.

“No but it sounds kind of weird. What is it?”, Dream took their arms and George sighed. He knew what the Dungeon was in he didn’t want to go inside. There was a reason why he never visited, he was scared. He didn’t like horror movies and he certainly didn’t want to get spooked himself.

“It’s like you’re in a horror movie or a scary story. They lead you around the scene and scare you, they even interact with people separately.”, he explained, and Dream nodded at his words.

“We have one in San Francisco, but I never went... California is like so far away from Florida.”; Dream said.

“I’d be up to it. Nikki watches horror so I can take it.”, George silently cursed at that and put on a brave smile.

He could do it.

He could not do it. His hand was digging into Dreams arms and the other flinched whenever George clawed deeper.

A look to the right showed him Wilbur’s face, which was an almost identical mirror of his own.

“What happened to the bravery you guys had outside”, Dream asked and huffed as they followed the group further and came into the great fires of London- The actors started talking again but George ignored them.

“I lied.”, George simply stated, and he swore Dream would have facepalmed by then if he had even one free arm.

“Same, I take it back. I want to go out. Horrible place to take out someone on their first date.“

Dream groaned and shook his head.

“You know this isn’t real. You guys can let go.”, they booth shook their heads and Dream sighed again.

“I guess I’ll have to go with Nick later, that’ll be a long trip though.”, he muttered, and George felt kind of bad but kept his place next to Dream with an iron grip.

They entered a boat to ‘escape’ the London fires and George was forced to let go of Dream to sit down next to the other safely.

“What do you think they’re gonna do with us now?”, George said and heard Dreams voice start to answer when the boat suddenly tipped forwards and started to fall down into black abyss. He screamed and reached for Dream. He felt and arm hit his chest and realized it was Dream that had reached out to keep him from falling. He clutched the white fabric of the mans shirt and tried to calm his heartbeat with slow breaths. The boat shot straight up again and returned into its original position.

He looked up and crossed gaze with the green-eyed man next to him that was scanning his face with a pale complexion.

“You’re okay!”, the alpha stated but it sounded more like a question. Dream quickly turned his head to the right and checked up on Wilbur who seemed just as shocked. He got a nod from Wilbur for confirmation.

“I’m fine. I just wanna get off. “, Dream nodded and the second the seat fasteners opener he jumped up and helped them get off. They didn’t take photos and rushed through the souvenir shop to get outside. Dreams had Georges hand grasped and George whimpered as he felt the pressure starting to hurt. Dream quickly turned to him and saw their hands. He mumbled a sorry and loosened his hold. They slowed their steps as they got outside and faltered to a bench.

“Are you two alright?”, Dream asked again, and the omegas nodded in unison. Dream let go of Georges hand and started walking small rounds in front of them.

“Yes, calm down.”, George retorted, and Dream stopped his pacing.

“I wanted to get a coffee after this, but I’d rather go home. “, Wilbur pushed himself up and Dream steadied him with his arm.

“It was stupid to go if you guys are this scared.”, he uttered, and George looked down onto the ground. He knew his reason as to why he went, he had no intentions of letting this become an actual date, if he wouldn’t have gone Wilbur might have.

“Yeah. Well it was a good day. The end was a bit whacky but that is our own stupidity. If I would have said something, we wouldn’t have ruined that for you.”, Wilbur stated and hugged Dream as goodbye.

“You didn’t ruin it. I had a great day and date.”, he stated and the two snickered again.

Wilbur gave George a hug as well and weaved the two goodbyes before he turned around and went back into the direction of the car park.

Dream turned back to him and kneeled in front of the bench.

“Want to go home? Or we could grab a coffee or a hot chocolate to calm down?”, George looked dup and let his eyes travel over Dream. He let his gaze linger on the Dreams bare left arm.

He reached out and softly brushed over the purple marks with thin red stripes. His nails had dug into the skin at some places.

“I’m sorry.”, he said, and Dream drew up his eyebrows in confusion before opening his arms and holding George against his chest.

“You’re such an idiot. Do you have any idea of how scared I was when I heard your scream? You sounded panicked, and not the fun way you are in our videos. You sounded as if you feared for your life.”, George nodded and laid his chin on the crook of Dreams necks. He smiled and put his arms around the other.

“I want to go home.”, he said, and Dream nodded.

“Okay. Let’s head back.”, Dream grabbed his hand and George leaned his head onto the man’s shoulder. He saw dream wince and leaned away from the bruised arm, but Dream used his other hand to push his head back.

“Stay.”, he demanded, and George wanted to argue but the pleading look in the alphas eye made him shut his mouth and lean back onto him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please keep commenting! I love every single one I see!   
> And if you guys want to interact with me hit me up on Twitter!  
> And I will add warnings if Smut gets added. Might be next chapter. I'm still waiting for the more to comment


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really happy with how it turned out. I'm really tired and rushed it a bit. I might edit the whole scene a bit but I want to update. This weekend I will be gone for a few days and that's why I want to try and finish the story a bit more.
> 
> I have added a big smut warning. Just read till then and leave the chapter after that.

Chapter 5

“Sit.”, Dream ordered as they got home and George let his body relax. He sat down on the floor and waited for Dreams next order.

His head spun a bit. Dream had just ordered him around, shouldn’t he be irritated? Or angry at him? He looked up at Dream and followed the others movements.

“What are you doing?”, he asked and continued to watch as Dream checked the door and the chain lock.

“I-“, Dream began and then stopped his movements. “I don’t know.”, he retorted and kneeled down. Dreams hand reached forward and cupped his cheek. George pushed his face into the hand and Dream chuckled lightly at that.

“You’re okay.”, Dream stated again, and George nodded his head. The words and his response made Dream relax his shoulders and he could see how the alphas chest deflated.

“You’re tense.”, George said, and Dream nodded. The alpha pulled back his hand and George whined at the loss of contact, Dream moved closer to him and wrapped his arms around him.

“I don’t know why but your scream on the boat had me terrified that something had happened. I keep thinking you’re still in danger.”, Dream breathed against his neck. George felt shivers run down his neck. He leaned his chin onto the alphas shoulder and went limp in the alphas arms.

“I’m safe here.”, George confirmed. “You’re keeping me safe.”

Dream wrapped his arms tighter around the omega and helped George wrap his legs around the green eyed man’s torso.

Dream lifted the omega up and held him up with his hands under him.

“Couch or bed?”, he asked, and George pondered over it for a moment. He was feeling a bit hungry but his instincts told him to just let Dream take care of it later.

“Bed.”, he started. “take the blankets and pillows to the bed though.”, he said and smiled as he saw Dream try his best to grab the blankets while carrying him. 

He held out his hands and Dream gave him the pillow before wrapping the blanket around them and then stabilizing George again.

George felt his omega preen at the thought that Dream could carry him easily. He felt safe and secure in Dream arms. The shock from the boat ride was washed away and he started purring quietly to calm Dream.

Dream sat him down softly on his bed and started placing the blankets and pillows down.

George pushed himself up and snarled at Dream as the alpha tried to push him down again.

Dream looked startled and unsure and he redacted his hand. He stayed quiet and waited as George got to work. He puffed up the pillows and placed them along the bed in a circular formation. The blankets from the couch that carried their scents were laid over them and flattened down. He grabbed the bigger blanket and pushed it over the pillows to steady the circular ring of fabric. George stopped his work and just stared at his hands for some moments, was he… nesting?

“Dream?”, he asked and turned around to see the alpha still sitting on the floor and waiting patiently on the floor.

“Yes?”, the alpha answered, and George scooted over to make room for Dream.

“Can you scent me?”, Dreams body stiffened in surprise and the alphas scent changed from caring to excited.

“Are you sure?”, he asked, and George narrowed his brows.

“Yes, please?”, George begged, and Dream quickly pushed himself up to scramble inside the nest.

George relaxed at the warmth of the other and curled into the alphas side. The temperature was hot, but he wanted to feel proximity with the other. His purrs intensified and he hid his face in the alphas chest.

Dreams heart was thumping loudly, and George smiled at the thought of him being the cause of that. He knew that they were crossing lines in their relationship, best friends shouldn’t act like this. Best friends shouldn’t lay in a nest and cuddle, this was couple behaviour. And not even light couple behaviour, they were on the line to acting like mates.

George hid his face deeper into Dreams chest, he didn’t want to think about such things now. He wanted to just enjoy the feeling and bathe in the attention.

Dream shuffled and pushed him a bit away, George let a whine escape in protest. The other unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it over his head before guiding Georges head back to where it rested.

George resumed the purring and continued to listen to the steady beating of Dreams heart.

“George?”, Dream breathed out quietly. George pushed himself a bit more upwards and looked up at the man learning over him protectively. Dreams body was positioned against the door and he felt like the other was ready to protect him from anything that could enter.

“Yes?”, he asked and laid down again facing the ceiling.

“What are we now? I don’t want to pressure you into anything, I’m just...”, Dream pondered what to say for a moment.

“I think-no. I would like to court you, properly.”, he exclaimed, and George looked up to look at Dream. The mans gaze was fixated on him and the blonde seemed to wait for his response.

He smiled and cuddled back into Dreams side.

“I would like that too. But considering we’ve known each other for a long time we can start with a normal relationship. I don’t need to be shown what you can bring me or what you can do, I know that already. I just want you here.”, he proclaimed and saw Dreams smile widen with a relieved sigh.

“Good. Oh fuck. I’m so lucky. “, Dream whispered, and George chuckled. The alphas voice was making the mans chest vibrate, at least he though it was the voice till he heard a rumbling sound. He gasped softly and leaned back to look at Dream. He was met with a loving gaze and striking grin.

“Hm?”, the man hummed, and George felt the man look over his lips. George licked his lips and saw Dream follow his tongue.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

Lemon Warning! Smut Warning!

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

George pushed himself upwards and tried to claim his beating heart. He had not done this before. The closet thing he had done to this was a blow job. But even that was more of an experiment. He fired himself a bit up. He could do this, maybe Dream didn’t know what the was doing too. Even if he messed up they could laugh it up together. He straddled Dreams hips and started kissing the other softly. He began to nip at the other neck to show submission and his trust. He felt Dream shiver and smiled while biting his lip for a second. He nosed up the man’s neck and let his hands wander over the blondes chest. He could feel the muscles tense as he touched them. He leaned a bit forward and let his groin press down onto Dreams own. The alpha let out a hiss and George started to rub his hands along the sides while slowing swaying back and forth on the others lap. Dreams breath started to quicken, and the alpha started squirming under him. George himself was starting to feel the effect and he couldn’t grind much more. He laid down onto Dreams chest to catch his breath and the alpha put a hand on his back to turn them around.

Dream started with kisses that he placed down along his jawline and moved his hands along over the omegas body. George pushed his head further to the side and showed Dream his neck in submission. The alpha growled and George felt the mattress give away as he curled his toes at the sound.

“George.”, he turned his head towards the sound and watched as the alpha explored his body with his big hands.

“You’re so small. How are you this small.”, George would have protested at that but somehow Dream made it sound like a compliment. He let Dream crawl over him and wrapped his legs around the others waist. He tried to rub his groin against Dreams crotch and gasped as he felt the erection the green-eyed man was hiding.

“Shit.”, he whispered as he felt slick run down his tights. His pants started to stick against his legs, and he felt his face heat up. He heard Dream suck in a quick breath and blushed as he felt the other groan at his scent.

Dream pushed against his groin and Georges body was pressed into the mattress by Dreams slow thrust. He moaned at the friction and started humping against Dreams thrust.

George stretched his neck to the side again and startled as he felt chills run down his spine as Dream scraped over his scent glands with sharp teeth. A whine escaped him, and he felt his breath quicken, he knew that Dream knew what he was begging for. Dream had self-restraint but against a whining omega that was covered in his scent from head to toe. Maybe not against that.

“Kiss me there”, George whined. He wanted to feel the teeth scrape over these sensitive spots again. Dream groaned and kissed spots under his ear before licking over his glands and biting down softly around the area. He felt dream hover over the area of the bond.

He thrusted his hips up to remind Dream and it worked. Dream growled at him and bit his neck lightly, showing him to not boss him around again. George huffed and purred to show submission.

Dream let his hands wander into the omegas hair and thrust forward with his hips. George whined as he stopped thrusting and he laughed as he felt the omega under him whine again.

“Dreeeam!”, he huffed in annoyance and Dream quickly captured the others whines with his mouth. He pressed their bodies together during the kiss and felt George moan into the kiss. He let his own hand wander down Georges tight and started playing with the others button. He sensed Georges breath hitch, but he continued to kiss back.

He finally opened the button and pushed Georges pants down. The other held his hips up eagerly and Dream chuckled into the kiss.

“You sure?”, Dream asked as he broke from the kiss and pulled his hand up to brush some brown hair strands away from Georges eyes.

The other nodded and pushed his hips up again.   
“I defiantly want this. I never did this all the way, so go a bit easy?”, George asked with and uncertainty in his voice and Dream nodded. He lapped onto Georges neck again and rubbed his nose against the others scent gland, he purred with pride as he smelt his own scent cover the small omega.

“If you want you can ride me? “, George shook his head and Dreams nose scrunched up as the others hair tickled his nose.

“No, I trust you to take care of me.”, Dream nodded and kissed Georges Adams apple. He let his hand wander south again and felt Georges breath speed up again.

“Lube?”, he asked, and George reached down towards the drawer.

“I got it”, he said and leaned over George to get to it. George instantly took the opportunity to start running his hands over Clay, he unbuttoned the shirt and smiled as Dreams shrugged it off. He put the lube next to them and smiled as Georges antics.

“Condom?”, he asked, and George grunted.

“Want to play 20 questions or continue this.”, he said, and Dream rolled his eyes.

“I’m trying to take responsibility; I don’t think I want to be a dad yet.”, he rasped, and George whined again.

He felt his face heat up and hid in Georges neck.

“George you can’t be serious!”, he wheezed, and George laughed. “Shut up, that was on instinct!”, Dream murmured “Sure, sure” and chuckled as he felt a light kick against his shin.

“Ow”, he said and pressed Georges leg down.

“I’m on the pill.”, George muttered and pulled Dreams face down to pull him in for a kiss.

Dream bucked his hips and he smiled into the kiss as he felt George moan again.

He parted them and pulled down Georges boxers. He kissed the clothed bulge and George squirmed at the contact.

“Need it…please help?”, George whimpers and Dream looks up with a smile.

“I’m getting to it. Just sit back and relax. I want you to be relaxed.”

Dream kissed Georges stomach and felt the omegas hair stand up. He smiled and licked a stripe over the others stomach, the brown eyed omega hitched his breath. He drew down the boxers and wrapped his hand around the others chock. He started rubbing the top with his thumb.

He reached down and started unbuttoning his pants. He quickly pulled them down together with his boxers and kicked the clothes with his feet away from the nest.

He pushed their cocks together and wrapped his hands around their lengths and then started moving his hands in slow strokes. He saw his own cock harden and George gasped as he pushed himself on his elbows to see better.

“I haven’t seen an alpha have such a big cock. Not even in pornos…”, Dream spluttered at the words and started laughing. He looked up to see that George was smiling at him too. He looked comfortable and Dream prided himself with the fact that he and George could still laugh together at lewder times.

“I’ll start prepping you. Turn around.”, he ordered, and George complied quickly.

He grabbed the lube and started spreading it on his right hand. He rubbed it with his thumb over his index finger and took his other hand to spread Georges tight more.

“Can you lay down and push you bottom up?”, he asked the omega and George tried to do as he said. He had to help George with his left hand to hold the position but after that the other seemed to be able to hold it.

The lube was warm enough now and he pushed in the first finger. George hissed and he stopped his movement before George gave him a quick nod. He started pushing in and out and searching for a good spot to hit. He started nudging in the second and George tensed up again.

He grabbed Georges left buttcheek and massaged the white flesh with his palm in a kneading motion.

The second finger went in and he started scissoring the other with quick movements that made George hiss at times. He stopped whenever the other tensed up and waited for a signal to continue, he felt the omega open more and more and tried his luck with a third finger.

The third finger fit, and he started pushing a bit deeper to see if his length would fit already. Georges own slick helped him, and he found himself three fingers deep in. The omega preened whenever he stroked the prostate with his fingers.

He pulled out his hand and started coating himself with the slick from the small omega and the lube. George really was a sight that he had no intent on sharing with others. The omega looked pretty laying on all fours with his legs spread wide open and his face turned to the side to make his neck stand out.

He leaned in and kissed the man’s neck: “You look so beautiful.”

The omegas head turned to wards him and he captured the response with a kiss. He pushed against Georges butt with his groin and the other moaned into the kiss.

“I need it, like right now and deep inside.”, George breathed out as Dream stopped the kiss to catch his breath. He nodded and leaned back to position himself and slowly push in. The head fit easily inside but at the rest he had to relax George with rubbing his back and trailing kissed along the neck. He pushed in deeper and hissed when he felt the tight sensation of the omegas hole clutching around his length.

He hissed and leaned his head back to not push in with full force and hurt George. He felt his length slip in a bit deeper and looked down to see George pushing back into his cock.

“Eager?”, Dream rasped, and Georges face flushed.

“I need it deeper, just start...moving.”, he breathes out and Dreams nods. He quickens his pace a bit and George starts moaning at the sensation. He feels George hole trying to pull him deeper and he gasps. He groans as he settles fully into George and feels his knot swell up.

He looks at George whose face is pressed into the mattress and his mouth is open to catch his breath. He sees the salvia on the omega’s lips, and he smiles at the pretty sight.

He settles his hand on both side of George and the other perks up at the movement. He drags George bottom against his hips and bucks his hips forward at the same time. He heard George cry out tin pleasure and he starts bucking his hips faster. The omega under him starts mewing and he clutches the others hips tighter. He sees George yelp, but the omega doesn’t tell him to stop.

“H-harder!”, George moans as his face pushed back into, the mattress the second Dream complies with his wish and he starts leaking more slick.

George bites deep into his lip as he feels the knot slip over his entrance in hard thrusts. The motion burns but it feels good. His breath quickens and his toes curl as he releases himself over the blanket under them.

He pants and looks back to see Dreams concentrated face as the alpha gives it his best to please them both. The alphas blonde hair has fallen over his forehead. He feels the knot growing bigger inside of him as Dreams thrust slow down. He puts a hand on his stomach and moans as he feels Dreams cock against his palm. He can feel the tip move back and forth and stetch his inside. Dream leans abruptly over him and grasp his hand with his own. He pushes his nose into the crook of the omegas neck and starts kissing the abused scent gland.

He feels teeth scrape over his neck, and he pushed his neck to the side. He feels Dreams breath hitch and the alpha growls and let’s go of the omegas hand to cover Georges neck with his own hand. 

George is confused for a second, his instinct tells him to submit again so the alpha sees that he wants to be mated but his logical side tells him that Dream is trying his best to stop himself and wait for them.

He puts his hand back onto his own stomach and groans as Dreams bucks his hips against him. His back hurts but the feeling of having Dream so deep inside of him is worth it. He mewls as he feels something warm spill into him.

“Mhmm”, he moans as the seed fills his inside, ready to fertilize him. He groans at the thought and Dream wraps his arm around his torso to flip them both onto the side,

The movement makes the knot slip a bit away which hurts, and he lets out a hiss in which Dream quickly thrust back into him.

He leans into the alphas chest and smiles as he feels the pheromones go crazy. He felt a bit high, the whole thing was so much better than he had hoped.

“You’re amazing.”, hummed Dream and George leaned further back into the mans embrace.

“It feels soo good”, he croaked out as he felt the knot release another load into him. He felt something wet run down his hole and he whimpers as he realises the seed is slipping out of him.

Dream sensed his worry and quickly heaved him on top. His knot settles deeper again, and the seed stays inside him like a warm presence.

“Sorry”, he mumbles as he realises what his instincts just did. But Dream shakes his head.

“Don’t be sorry. I enjoy it too.”

He lays his head onto the alpha’s chest and hums contently. His instincts are settled, his alpha is with him inside the nest, he is stuffed to the brim with warm cum and he had the full attention of the alpha. He wriggles a bit and groans as the knot rubs against his prostate.

He closes his eyes and let’s himself be guided to sleep by sound of dreams heartbeat and steady breath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't forget to leave Kudos! You can even leave some when you aren't logged in! Leave some love it keeps me motivated! 
> 
> And guess what will happen next chapter in the comments ;)
> 
> Btw we hit 10000 Words! Woooo! I'm surprised by myself, I never had this much motivation to write!


	6. Chapter 6

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

NSFW Warning! Waking up after!

Read after the box appears again if

you want to skip it.

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

George wakes up with back pain. His spine hurts horrible, he groans and moves a tiny bit away from the human radiator under him. From the movement he feels something plop and move out of him. The knot had popped out of his hole, and without it the sperm was starting to flow out.

He whines at the empty feeling and pushes down the blankets to see the rest of Dreams cum flow down. The sensation of slick and cum dripping down his tights makes him moan. He tries to stifle it by shoving his mouth against the pillows, but it doesn’t work. Dream moves under him and ask him with a groggy voice:

“What are you doing?”

George bucks his hips and whines as he feels Dream length slip out of him fully. He groans and hides his face in dreams chest. He wriggles his bottom up to keep the rest inside and pushes his face further down.

“Georgie no. Come on we need to get you cleaned up. I should have done this yesterday.”, Georges chest clenches. Why does the alpha want him to not have his seed?

He shakes his head and pushes his hips up further. He mewls again but Dream put his arms around him and flips him over. His omega relaxed and he opened his legs but Dream only shakes his head at that.

“No, we need to clean it up.”, he says with authority and George feels the words hit him like cold water. What was he even doing? He should listen to dream, they just had sex and if he didn’t want the cum to dry up and become an ugly feeling against his thighs he would need to shower or wash it off.

“Sorry.”, he mumbles. “I don’t know what happened.” Dream nods at his words and hold out a hand to help him get up. He doesn’t want to get up. He takes the hand reluctantly and moves to stand up, the cum runs down his thighs quickly and he clenches them together. He knows what his omega is trying to get him to do but Dream clearly isn’t ready. 

But couldn’t they just pretend for some seconds? Why not pretend that Dream wanted to breed George. Alphas normally went nuts for these fantasies.

He feels ashamed as his scent changes to sad when he looks at his legs. Dream sighs and picks him up, letting George rest his head on his shoulder as they walk towards the bathroom.

“You can’t keep it inside.”, Dream says quietly as George clenches again to keep it inside of him.   
“Why?”, he wants to ask but he nods in defeat. Dream is right. They had time; Georges hormones were just all over the place. He lets dream clean him; he doesn’t even get embarrassed as the other rubs him over with a washcloth. He just sits back and enjoys the attention and the warm hands.

┏━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┓

SFW

┗━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━┛

The water is turned off and Dreams pats him down with a towel.

“Hold on.”, Dream says and helps him hold onto the others back again. Dream helps him into his clothes and then puts him down on the stool in the kitchen. The taller male puts down a glass of water in front of George and slices him an apple. He starts nibbling on the fruit pieces and watches as Dream works silently in the kitchen.

“We should talk about where we stand.”, Dream says it so casually. George head is still spinning with the image of Clay above under and next to him. Just clay and the smell of freshly cut grass and sandalwood. He shakes his head a bit to clear his thought and takes a sip from the water.

“I thought we agreed on a normal relationship?”, he muses.

“No, I meant like. With the situation. Where so far from each other and I’m going back tomorrow. And I want to like… I just want to know you more. You think we should continue this? Set times for video chats? Just meet up more?”

George had finished his plate and followed Dreams nervous movements as the man sat down in front of him.

“I want to see you more. I don’t mind if it’s just over video, I can do that. We can try to meet up as much as possible too. But what about moving in together?”

Dream stopped in his tracks.

“Isn’t that too fast? I mean I’d love to, but I think we should give this some time. I want this to work, so maybe after a year? “, George shrugged his shoulders. He wouldn’t have had a problem of just moving together, he felt safe with Dream and that was the most important thing in a relationship. To be comfortable and enjoy it.

“Okay. Next Year, August. Our moving date. US of UK?”, he asks jokingly and Dream bumps into him softly.

“Oh, shut up.”, the alpha mutters with a smile on his lips.

They spend the rest of the day inside; Dream took care of most things. The alpha didn’t want to try his luck with cooking something big for lunch, so he just warmed up the meal they made together before. When they finished Dream made it his obligation to clean up alone. George felt kind of useless but on the other hand it was nice to not have to do anything int the household. Just look while Dream provided for the day.

Dream hummed as he dried the dishes. George smiled and leaned against the other for a moment.

“What are you hummin to?”

Dream turned towards him and his head fell against the others chest.

“Listen to the Radio. Hear that? It’s an old song, I think I learned to dance with this.”

George shot up at that. He hadn’t though of Dream as much as a dancer.

“You can dance?”, he asked and regretted his questions as Dream gave him his signature smirk and set down the cup he had been holding. The omega quickly shook his head.

“No, I can’t dance. Don’t even try!”, but Dream kept inching closer and put a hand on his hips while the other grasped his own hand. Dreams hands were moist from the soapy water and the strong scent of citron soap reached his nose.

“Don’t worry. I will lead you. Juts follow my feet.“, George huffed but gave up trying to protest. He wanted to try dancing with the taller man but he didn’t want to make himself look like an idiot. Dream raised the volume of the radio and started dancing through the kitchen. George really tried his best to follow the man’s feet but it was hard. The motions were unfamiliar and seemed too quick or too slow. Dream seemed to notice his discomfort and eased his footwork into a slower pace.

“Look it’s like this.”, Dream said and took a step forward and then one to the side before taking a step back.

“This is the easiest, just see it as dancing in a square. We’ll spin a bit but for now let’s teach you the basic movement.”

George nodded and laughed as he stepped on Dreams feet again. He felt like a fool, but Dreams eyes were looking at him like he was the most beautiful man on earth. He would be okay with looking like a fool again if he got to be on the receiving end of that glance more often.

“I’m a bad dancer.”

“No!”, the alpha protested. „You’re doing great! Now look up at me, just look at my eyes let’s take away your concentration from your feet.”

George did as dream told him and yelped as the other spun him a bit too quickly. Dream chuckled and George hit him playfully.

“You’re an idiot.”, he smiled and reached up to Dreams blonde mop of hair.

“I am your idiot!”

Dream moved him with graze over the kitchen floor. The music was playing slower now, and Dream drew him closer. Dreams hand wrapped around his back and George laid his head onto the man’s chest as they swayed back and forth.

“This is nice.”, he admitted, and Dream nodded his head.

When he closed his eyes, he could almost imagine himself as a damsel in distress that had found prince charming. He loved these fairy tales when he was younger. Dragons that kept beautiful omegas on high towers while protecting the omega till the right alpha came, or a beta going to a ball just to lose their slipper and find their own prince charming.

The song was starting to fade but Dream kept leading him around the kitchen with small steps, careful not to go too fast so George could follow. 

Dream stopped their waltz and George looks up. Dream takes his chin into his hand and draws him closer for a kiss. The music switches and George smiles into the kiss as the sound of a catchy Pop-tune disturbing the mood washes over them.

“I hate Radio, this is why Spotify is the best option.”, Dream rasps as they part for air and George huffs.

“You just aren’t ready to accept that Google Music is the way to go.”

“Oh, why do I love you again? You have horrible taste.”, Dream says and kisses his ear.

George shrugs his shoulders.

“That would imply you are a terrible choice.”

Dream stops and smirks. He pulls both hands from his waist and pulls George face close again.

“Who said I wasn’t?”, Dream ask with a playful sparkle in his green eyes.

George draws in a breath and bites his bottom lip. The air between them is warm and he can feel the alphas breath on his face.   
  


Dream kissed him and he groans into the kiss, eager to push against the taller man’s lips. Hands travel over his body and stop at his waist and hip. Dream backs him into the counter and pulls him up onto the surface.

“I guess you have to show me why.”, he huffed out between a longer kiss and Dream grunted in response while lightly grabbing his bottom with a bit more force.


	7. Chapter 7

George groaned as he felt something jump onto the bed. He kept his eyes closed and tried pretending to be asleep. But the cute little nuisance just didn’t give up.

“Papa?”, he cracked his eye open and groaned as he saw his son shaking him awake in the middle of the night. He reached over to the alarm clock and turned its display to him, 2 am. What a time to wake up! He yawned and held up the blanket.

“Tino it’s 2 am what are you doing?”, he asked quietly as to not wake up the man sleeping next to him.

“I can’t sleep!”, the little one exclaimed and cuddled against his chest. He sighs and wraps an arm around their kid. He feels Tino press his cold soles against his warm stomach and he sighs. This is fatherhood apparently.

There was a reason why nature made kids cute, this was just another reason why. He peeked over the mop of sand brown hair and saw Dream still calmly asleep with his mouth open and snoring.

The alpha had his face turned towards the ceiling while his limps laid outstretched on the mattress, the second one got closer Dream would wrap his arm around the new heat source. It was like being mated to an octopus. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around their child. It was dark but from the light shining through the big window he could make out Tinos features. The brown doe eyes were now closed, and his nose was buried in Dreams arm. His mate must have felt the additional weight in his sleep, the blonde turned towards them both and put his arm over both his mate and child before pulling them closer to his chest.

George let himself relax into the mattress; he was worried that he wouldn’t fall asleep again, but Dreams scent was prepared for that. The scent of freshly cut grass penetrated the room, his eyes closed at the scent. Their pup was right between them and the alpha was sleeping with his back towards the door, ready to protect them at any second.

He smiled and nuzzled into the mob of hair from their pup, this was what he had been missing for years. Maybe they should have gotten domestic way earlier, but Dream was worried about this a few years ago. The very thought of a domestic life made Dream wince back them. He remembered Dreams shocked face when he had told him the news one evening, Dream had paled at the mention of a child. It had taken some time for the alpha to get used to the idea of a child They had fought often back them, but Dream and he had in the end decided to keep the child. Dream was nervous till the very last second of pregnancy. But in the end, everything had worked out. The alpha had fallen into his role automatically, being led by his instincts and accepting the pup immediately.

But the omega was sure if he would ask Dream nowadays if he regretted Tino the man would instantly shout no. The little one had Dream wrapped around his fingers, which led to George having to play the bad cop more often than he preferred. Throwing crayon, playing with his food and having tantrums was stuff that Dream looked over and didn’t punish. He only got stern when the little one truly stepped over the line. George was left to teach manners, but he didn’t mind. He had been scared that Dream would become closed off and push Tino away. But Tino and Dream got along like a house on fire.

He recalled the fond memory of Tinos first words. The moment Dream had stepped into their house he had called the man quickly towards them. But before that they had been in the living room.

Tino had been playing with a dice that made animal noises while trying to intimate the sounds coming from it. He had tried mooing like a cow for hours and George had gotten annoyed but then the little one had seen him turning on the tv. On the tv was a zookeeper, the man was standing with his back towards the camera showing the people around the enclosure. Tino had seen the man and quickly crawled towards the tv, George was confused, did Tino like penguins maybe?

He took out his phone as he saw 10 months old trying to grab the man’s hoodie, and that’s when it hit him. He hit record and chuckled as he saw the familiar green fabric, from a bit far away the man could be Dream.

He chuckled as Tino grabbed for the man’s hand but was hit with the flat screen surface.

“Aww, is that Daddy?”, he mused and Tino turned around at the sound of his voice. He made grabby hands for him and then reached out for Dream again.

“Dawar”, Tino gurgled and George dropped his phone in surprise. He gasped and scrambled to pick his phone back up.

“Yes Dadda!”, he checked to see if his phone was recording. He tried dialling Dream but the latter didn’t answer.

He sighed and put his attention back onto Tino. He found the other still trying t reach for what he thought to be Dreams familiar green hoodie. The 10 months-old didn’t seem to happy when his efforts weren’t met with a reaction from his ‘Daddy’. He pushed his fist against the Tv and George quickly jumped to catch the falling flat screen. He sighed as he grabbed the corner quick enough and put the big tv back into place. He looked back at the small bundle on the floor. He sighed and sat down trying to reach for Tino while the other kicked his feet up in the air with the only want to destroy anything close to him.

He sighed and started cooing to get Tinos attention, he heard the door lock click as he was bobbing Tino on his hip. He smiled and kissed Tinos head.

“Daddy is home!”, he cooed and Tino started wailing louder. He sighed and kept on calming the mess in his arms. He heard the door click shut and smiled as Dream peeked around the door while taking of his shoes and jacket.

“What’s going on?”, he asked and Tino looked up at the sound of the familiar voice.

“Someone tried saying his first word today! And we got so close, didn’t we buddy? I have it all on video don’t worry.”, he chimed, and Dream gasped.

“What? And I wasn’t here, great. What did he try to say? Come here little man, did you miss me?”, he gushed and carefully held Tino against his chest. He gurgled again and then started pulling on Dreams hair.

“Ow! You little monkey!”, Dream pinched their sons’ nose again which resulted in surprised hiccups. George sighed and pulled out his phone.

“He tried saying Daddy. You should have been there. A man on Tv had the same hoodie as you, Tino recognised the colour and went for it. He tried getting the attention from “Daddy” but the zookeeper on tv was more interested in the penguins which lead us to someone throwing a tantrum.”, he smiled as he saw happy glugs coming from the little angel in Dreams arms.

Dream leaned over his shoulder and he started the video.

Dream cooed at the sigh and began smothering Tinos forehead with kisses.

“Say my name again? Daddy? Can you say Daddy?”, Tino grasped for his hair again and George chuckled.

“Come on Tino. Who is that? Is that daddy?”, he pointed at Dream and Tino followed his finger. The kid trashed a bit and reached for George. He smiled as Dream grunted a small:

“Traitor. I just got home and you wanna go back to Papa.” Dream gave him back Tino and helped him position the head carefully.

“Who are you calling a traitor? He’s trying to say your name not mine. I should feel betrayed here!”, he mused, and Dream snickered.

Tino looked towards the side and pointes his small first at Dream. He gurgled again and Dream stopped in his tracks to listen to the noise. George pointed again at his mate and repeated his question form before.

“Who is that?”, he asked, and he got more excited gurgles as answer. Tino gurgles again before his gurgles become clearer.

“Dawa!”, he cried out. And Dream cheered as the other reached for him again.

“That’s dada!”, he confirmed and Tino started moving excitedly at the confirmation.

“Dadda!”, they had celebrated these words with banana and apple puree for Tino and a nice wine for them.

He smiled at the fond memories. All this started with a simple meet-up, and he wouldn’t trade this life for everything in the whole world.

He had a loving husband and a wonderful child, what more could he wish for? 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finsihed it! I am not too proud with Chapter 6 but it was written in a day so it's very rushed. The epilouge is just to make up for Chapter 6...  
> I rushed a bit because I was worried I wouldn't finish the fic if I didn't push it. My schedule is getting fuller again and my next fics won't be updated as fast as this one.   
> I hope you guys still liked it! 
> 
> Comment ideas and requests! Would you like to read a Techno x Dream fic next? Or a Techno x Dream with George x Dream fic? Please give me requests!  
> Love you guys and don't forget to leave a kudo! Or a comment! <3


	8. NOT A NEW CHAPTER!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I will delete this in a a day but since this fic is so loved by all I gotta ask.

Hey! 

Kassy here :P

You all seem to love this fanfic even though I was generally disappointed by the ending. I didn't like it back then and I don't like it now. So I'm asking if you guys would be interested in me writing a second part of this whole thing. 

Just leave a short message of you do! I have written a lot of other a/b/o fics for this fic so I have figured out more about how I want the dynamics to function. I am more confident now and would like to redo some stuff. I obviously wouldn't re-do this fic but the ending. That means no child just yet and starting with them having a new relationship. 

What do you guys say? Yes or no?

lots of love to you reading this 💛💛❤️

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave some kudos if you lieked it! And if you want leave a comment! 
> 
> If you would like to talk add me on Twitter!
> 
> @Kassyseptic
> 
> Pls give clout! Add me on Twitter i update everyone on the fic Status there


End file.
